Spectacles correct and protect eyesight, and moreover act as an accessory that changes a wearer's appearance. Most young spectacle wearers who are particularly sensitive to fashion purchase and alternately wear several pairs of spectacles having different designs. Spectacle frames are mainly formed of plastic or metal. In plastic frames, the front of the spectacle frames is formed through injection molding, and the spectacle frames are finished by mounting the temples on the front. In metal frames also, the front of the spectacle frames is formed through injection molding or forging, and the spectacle frames are finished by mounting the temples on the front.
In the conventional plastic spectacle frames, the front of the spectacle frames is mostly formed through injection molding, and the spectacle frames are finished by mounting the temples on the side hinge part of the front of the frames. In the conventional plastic frames, a hinge part is injection-molded such that the hinge part and the temples are disposed on the same plane, or the temples are disposed at the side of the front of the frames that is injection-molded, and then both the front end parts of the temples and the front are formed.
Therefore, the conventional plastic frames have a limitation in that it is difficult to manufacture the spectacle frames having various sizes according to wearers' face sizes. Also, since the spectacle frames are manufactured to have various sizes, various types of molds for injection molding are inevitably required.
Moreover, even in conventionally manufacturing the front of the spectacle frames through a cutting process, a hinge part may be formed, but a conventional hinge part is easily broken, and thus, manufacturing the spectacle frames through a cutting process is not attempted.
Moreover, in injection molding of plastic, various injection molds are required, and thus, the manufacturing cost increases.